Pros and Cons
by SparrowsFlight
Summary: Being the town tailor during the Great Depression doesn't bring in much revenue so Silas Gold makes his money another way: conning the towns people with potions and tonics. Rumbelle ficlet


**Written for a 1920's Rumbelle con artists prompt but I tweaked it and made it the 1930's. Enjoy**

* * *

Silas Gold had always been a shrewd business man. Even more so since the stock market crash in 1929 when he had lost a great deal of his fortune. The Great Depression was all around them but luckily it hadn't hit the coastal Maine town of Storybrooke quite as hard as it had in other places. Still. Few people were coming to him or his shop for any of his tailoring abilities. Times were hard and no one had the extra cash for new clothes and many took to their own sewing abilities to mend their old rags.

No, his tailoring shop was not enough to sustain himself in this economy. It was his other business he took to in the back of his shop: potions and tonics. Hair tonics, youth tonics, good luck potions, love potions. A lesser version of what the pioneers in the old west used to do. No, the people of Storybrooke would not spare the extra coin for new clothing, but their gullible and even hopeful sides had instantly bought into what he was selling. It was a complete con but it left his customers experiencing a placebo effect and sometimes when things were as hard as they were it was just what people needed to keep their spirits strong.

The potions were made using natural herbs, leaves and roots that could be food in the Storybrooke forest. Top that off with sweet things like vanilla and honey and a pinch of alcohol in each bottle and a winning combination was created that had his customers coming back for more.

Silas never felt particularly wrong for what he was doing. He was not immune from the touches of the depression and no longer lived as extravagantly as he once had. He was doing what he needed to to survive. And if that meant profiting from someone else's gullibility than he could do it. He had others depending on him. It was that thought that helped him sleep easier at night.

Climbing the 15 stairs to the apartment above the town library, he summoned his best smile as he opened the door.

"Belle, I'm home," he called and entered the apartment. He had not been able to keep his home and his business when the market had crashed and in the end had made the choice between the two.

The apartment was small and sparse on furniture but it was all they needed and Silas was grateful for that when some were without more.

Belle turned to greet him with the largest smile, walking instantly into his arms and holding him close. "I'm so glad you are home. I've missed you," she spoke softly, running her fingers through his hair and stealing a kiss.

"And I've missed you sweetheart," he spoke against her hair. "We had a good day at the shop today. I was even able to get you a present."

"Silas, you didn't have to-"

"I am perfectly allowed to spoil my wife. I actually received this in trade," Silas spoke, reaching into his thin coat and pulling out a copy of P. L. Travers "Mary Poppins." Belle had been wanting a copy of it to read to the children at the library for months now.

Belle had fought to keep the town library open while budget cuts were being passed down throughout the town. They rarely had the funds to acquire new material, and the hours were shorter, but the library was maintained lovingly and received a great deal of patronage. Just as people took comfort in Silas' tonics, they also took comfort in Belle's books, escaping to other worlds, if only for a little while. Every now and then, Silas, would make enough money from his tonics to buy her a new book or sometimes in trade from the few better off inhabitants remaining.

"I figured you would appreciate having something new to read to the children on Wednesdays," he smiled as she took the book from his hand excitedly.

"It's perfect, thank you," she said and grabbed his hand to place it on her swollen belly. "I think we should start reading it to Bae tonight."

Silas smiled and ran his hand along her belly with a smile. 3 more month and his son would be here.

Belle did not know that he had gotten the book from the Mayor in exchange for a love potion for some stable boy a town over. A love potion that was nothing more than watered down alcohol with drops of honey and vanilla for flavor. He knew Belle would be upset if she ever caught wind of his scam but if it meant that his growing family was provided for then it was all worth it in the end. He didn't want for his wife or child to have to want for anything if he could help it.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea," he said with a crooked smile and drew her in for another kiss.


End file.
